Real Vampires Don't Sparkle
by hannahfrankenstein
Summary: Vampires x O.C.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Louis strolled through the narrow streets, breathing in the muggy night air. His green eyes were searching, scanning. The antique gas lamps made his already breathtaking eyes sparkle in the dark night. He whistled softly to himself, stepping over a large puddle. It had rained quite hard earlier in the evening, sending most of the tourists running back to their hotels like rats. Louis paused at the street corner, looking up at the black inked sky. Not one star dared to show its face. He chuckled, continuing his walk. For once Bourbon Street was silent, most of the bars with their loud, jarring music were closed and the drunkards were snoozing safe in their beds. But what is this now? There was a girl, not older than twenty, walking the street quietly. Her eyes stared at the stone sidewalk before her, her hair matched the sky above them, shading her pale face from him. Louis had stopped all together, standing in the doorway of a shop. Despite the humid temperature, the girl was shivering, her arms wrapped tightly about her body.

"Chéri?" Louis called softly to her, an unexplainable concern enveloping him. She didn't hear him, or simply didn't acknowledge him. "Chéri, where are you going?" he tried again, grabbing the girl's arm as she passed. She whirled on him, her eyes wild. He caught her wrist as her tight little fist tried to strike him. She began to struggle wildly, thrashing like an animal. Louis held her as tightly as he could without hurting her, hushing her gently.

"I just want to help you. Tell me what happened."


	2. Chapter 2

~~I apologize for the time it took me to update and the brevity of my chapters! My Microsoft Word trial ran out so I'm trying to procure another one. Please bear with me!~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She grimaced slightly, squinting against the flashing glare of headlights. A warm voice reassured her as a hand patted her leg, "We are almost home". Her head was swimming through a fog, she couldn't think. She struggled to remember, to form a cohesive thought. Nothing worked; it was all blurred and hazy. Darkness delicately enveloped her once more.

Warmth caressed her, a light evening breeze drifted in from an open set of French doors. She sat up quickly in a bed overflowing with fluffy white down bedding and paid for it. Searing pain ran down her side and she saw spots before her eyes.

"Where am I?" she thought to herself, gazing at the old fashioned floral wallpaper and the dark wooden furniture.

She looked down at herself and realized she wasn't wearing her own clothes. At least she didn't think so. She was dressed in a long white nightgown. She gingerly touched her ribs and regretted it immediately. She saw black dots again, and felt like fainting. Laying back down carefully, she tried to remember what had happened. Walking, then nothing. Nothing, nothing, nothing! She made a noise of frustration and punched the soft, yielding pillow. Why couldn't she remember? Her head was spinning. Something was wrong. This isn't right, this isn't right. Crickets began chirping their night-time serenade. She opened her eyes and saw a dim figure in the doorway. She gasped, jumping. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her ribs were throbbing in pain.

"Easy, easy. Don't move so suddenly. I'm sorry I frightened you." the figure said, moving forward into orb of golden light emanating from a bedside lamp. It was a man with long dark hair and gentle, green eyes. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Who are you? Where am I?" she demanded, looking at this beautiful man in confusion mixed with horror and curiosity.

"My name is Louis. You are at my house on First Street, in one of the several bedrooms" he explained calmly. He walked slowly to a dark green arm chair across from the bed and sat, folding his hands in his lap. She stared at him, not quite sure what to make of this man. Was he a kidnapper? A psycho? Her heart was pounding in her chest, making it difficult to breathe. She felt constricted, like she was choking.

"I apologize for your discomfort. It seems as if you were in some sort of accident. You were wandering down Bourbon Street, do you remember anything?" His voice was warm, pleasant. Like honey and sunshine. She tried to take a deep breath and failed. He didn't sound like a psycho.

"I can't remember anything. My name is Lily. That's all I seem to know though. You don't know what happened to me? Why did you bring me here?" She tried not to sound like she was suspicious of him, but it was incredibly difficult. He smiled a little, his green eyes sparkling.

"Lily is a beautiful name. I don't know what happened to you. I was taking a stroll and you were walking down the street incoherently. I know it's difficult, but please don't worry. No harm will come to you here. I just want to make sure you heal properly and can regain your memory. There are many people in New Orleans who would take advantage of you. This is no longer a city of princes, rather thieves and murderers" His voice turned bitter at the last half of his statement. Lily squirmed slightly, uncomfortable with her wounds.

Louis looked up from his folded hands and said, "There's some water and a pain killer on the bedside table. I consulted with a doctor friend of mine, so I assure you it's safe". Lily looked to her left, and saw a small dish holding a white pill and a beautiful etched glass full of water. She hesitated. What if he was trying to drug her? She bit her lip and snatched up the pill, placing it on her tongue. She quickly drank the water, trying to get it over with. If he was trying to drug her, at least it would make all the pain go away.

"It will make you sleep" Louis warned her. She set the glass down, trying to carefully recline without hurting herself. Louis stood, helping her with gentle hands. He tucked the soft, white blankets around her. "Would you like me to stay until you fall asleep?" he asked. She nodded, already feeling the effects of the drugs wash over her. Her eyelids became incredibly heavy. She watched through slits as Louis shut the French doors and drew the curtains, and then she fell into a deep sleep.

"Good night and sleep well, Lily." Louis murmured as he shut her bedroom door.


	4. Chapter 4

Louis was absent mindedly watching a National Geographic program on the ocean when he heard a loud thud from upstairs. He looked up at the ceiling, cursing under his breath as he dashed up the stairs to check on Lily. She was tangled in the blankets, a white heap on the wooden floor. Louis bit his lip to keep himself from laughing as he asked "Are you alright?" Lily looked up at him exasperatedly.

"I was trying to get to the bathroom and my legs didn't agree" she explained. Louis bent down, untangling her long limbs from the linens carefully. She was like a newborn fawn who couldn't manage her legs yet.

"Let me help you" he offered. His green eyes seemed to penetrate her soft amber ones. She nodded slowly. He slid his arms under her, picking her up gingerly. Lily made a small squeaking sound, and Louis laughed. Her face turned bright red and she hid against his strong shoulder. She noticed how good he smelled, and how soft his hair was against her cheek. Who was this man? All too soon, Louis was setting her down in a beautiful black and white tiled bathroom.

"Do I need to…help you, or can you manage?" he asked awkwardly. Blushing again, Lily supported herself against the wall.

"I think I can manage. I'll call if I need help" she murmured. Louis nodded, and shut the door behind him. Lily looked at herself in the ornate mirror in the moonlight. Her skin was so pale, it almost glowed. Her long black hair fell almost to her waist in soft waves, surrounding her frail form. She put her hands to her face, pulling at the skin of her cheeks as she stuck out her tongue. "You're a gangly little waif, aren't you?" she thought to herself, looking at the long white nightgown encasing her slender body. She quickly finished her business, remembering Louis was waiting to take her back to bed. She splashed water on her face after washing her hands and carefully tried to walk back to the door. Using a wall as a prop, she managed to get to the heavy door. She put a hand on the faceted crystal knob and tried to turn it, but the door wouldn't budge.

"Louis?" she called, unsure. The door opened with a groan. "I'm sorry, the doors get stuck sometimes. They swell from the humidity. Can you walk?" he apologized. Lily nodded, "I just need a little help please". Louis smiled, offering his arm. "Not a problem, mademoiselle". She took it, looking down at the floor so he wouldn't see her flushed face. Why did she keep acting so foolishly around him? He was handsome, yes, but probably crazy. He slowly led her back to bed and picked up the bedding for her.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, brushing the hair out of his eyes. As if in response, Lily's stomach growled. Louis laughed, "I'll take that as a yes. What do you like?" Lily thought for a moment. "If you have any eggs and toast, I'd like that please" she said softly. Louis nodded. "That I do have. I'll go make it. Be back soon, try not to fall out of bed again" he teased.

Lily looked up at the patterned ceiling and the crystal chandelier in awe, wondering who had lived here before Louis. It was so beautiful from what little she had seen. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" a cold voice asked, full of laughter. Lily jumped, staring at the shadows on the far side of the room. A man with blonde hair stepped into the light, an inhuman grin on his face. "Has Louis found himself another pet?"


End file.
